Norman Reedus
Norman Mark Reedus is an American actor who portrays Daryl Dixon on AMC's The Walking Dead. '' He is possibly best known for his portrayal as Murphy MacManus in the 1999 film ''The Boondock Saints as well as its 2009 sequel The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day. He has also directed several videos and modeled for various fashion designers. Reedus has a son, Mingus Lucien Reedus (named after the legendary jazz musician Charles Mingus) with Peruvian/Danish fashion model, Helena Christensen and lives in New York. Reedus was born in Hollywood, Florida and months later moved to Los Angeles, California. Leaving home at the age of twelve, he has lived in many countries, including England, Spain and Japan. He was first discovered at a party in Los Angeles. While in Los Angeles, he worked at a Harley Davidson shop in Venice and at the same time contributed artwork to various shows as a painter, photographer, sculptor, and video artist. He got his first taste of acting in the play Maps for Drowners at the Tiffany Theater on Sunset Boulevard. He has modeled for Prada, Alessandro Dell'Acqua, and Durban. Reedus is perhaps best known for playing the role of Murphy MacManus in the movie The Boondock Saints, written and directed by Troy Duffy and starring opposite Sean Patrick Flanery and Willem Dafoe. He starred opposite Flanery in the sequel The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day, which started filming in the summer of 2008 and was released on All Saints Day (Nov. 1st) of 2009. He has had roles in Floating, Six Ways to Sunday, Deuces Wild, Blade II, Gossip, Mimic, 8mm, American Gangster, Hero Wanted and Moscow Chill. In 2008 he starred in the film Red Canyon as the character of Mac. On July 25, 2009, Reedus appeared at Comicon 2009 with other members of The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day cast and crew to promote the film. Reedus has appeared in seven music videos: "Cats in the Cradle" by Ugly Kid Joe, "Wicked as it Seems" by Keith Richards, "Violently Happy" by Bjork, "Flat Top" by Goo Goo Dolls, "Fake Plastic Trees" by Radiohead, "Strange Currencies" by R.E.M., and "Judas" by Lady Gaga He currently shows his art work in galleries in New York, Berlin and Frankfurt. Norman has been a guest on Talking Dead during Robert Kirkman's 2nd showing, where he discussed his views on the character, such as how Daryl might react to meeting his brother again and whether he would choose him or his group should they come into conflict. Norman also mentioned that Madison Lintz was telling everyone on set that he was her boyfriend. Modeling, music videos, and art Reedus has modeled for Prada, Alessandro Dell'Acqua, Durban, Levi's, Lexus and most recently Morgenthal Fredrics. He has appeared in nine music videos: Flat Top by Goo Goo Dolls, Cats In The Cradle by Ugly Kid Joe, "Mean To Me" by Tonic, Strange Currencies by R.E.M., Fake Plastic Trees by Radiohead, Violently Happy by Björk, Wicked as it Seems by Keith Richards, and "Judas" by Lady Gaga (as Judas). He is also a painter, sculptor, and photographer who currently shows his artwork in galleries in New York, Berlin, and Frankfurt. He also released a book for photography that was released on October 31, 2013. Filmography Norman has appeared in many films, such as: *''Floating as Van'' *''Mimic as Jeremy'' *''I'm Losing You as Toby'' *''Six Ways to Sunday as Harry'' *''Reach the Rock as Danny'' *''Dark Harbor as Young Man'' *''David is Dead as Larry'' *''Let the Devil Wear Black as Brautigan'' *''8MM as Warren Anderson'' *''The Boondock Saints as Murphy MacManus'' *''Beat as Lucien Carr'' *''Gossip as Travis '' *''Bad Seed as Jonathan Casey'' *''Sand as Jack'' *''The Beat Nicks as Nick Nero'' *''Luster as Sextools delivery boy'' *''Blade II as Scud'' *''Deuces Wild as Marco'' *''Nobody Needs to Know as Kurt'' *''Tough Luck as Archie'' *''Octane as Revocery Man'' *''Until the Night as Robert'' *''Ôsama no kampô (Writer, and Director)'' *''Antibodies as Polizist Schmitz'' *''The Notorious Bettie Page as Billy Neal'' *''Comfortably Numb as Buddy Flemming'' *''Masters of Horror, John Carpenters' Cigarrete Burns as Kirby Sweetman'' *''13 Graves as Norman'' *''Walls as Henry Flesh'' *''A Crime as Vincent Harris'' *''I Thought of You'' (Writer and Director) *''Killer Queen as Jack Trust'' *''American Gangster as Detective Norman Reilly'' *''Moscow Chill as Ray Perso'' *''Hero Wanted as Swain'' *''Meet Me in Berlin as Unnamed American '' *''Red Canyon as Mac'' *''Dead Line as Seth'' *''Clown as Lucien'' *''Cadillac Records as Chess Records engineer'' *''Echos of Extinction as Eric Richards'' *''Styrofoam Soul as Joe'' *''The Chase as Dangerous guy'' *''Messengers 2: The Scarecrow as John Rollins'' *''Pandorum as Shepard'' *''Night of the Templar as Henry'' *''The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day as Murphy MacManus'' *''Meskada as Dennis Burrows'' *''The Conspirator as Lewis Payne'' *''Ollie Klubershturf vs The Nazi as Barry'' *''8 Uhr 28 as Stranger '' *''Hello Herman as Lax Morales'' *''Night of the Templar as Henry Flesh'' *''Sunlight Jr. as Justin'' *''Pawn Shop Chronicles as Stanley'' Norman has voiced some roles both in video games, and animated movies such as: *''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore as Frank Castle aka. The Punisher'' *''The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct as Daryl Dixon'' Norman has appeared in few TV Series such as: *''Charmed as Nate Parks'' *''Masters of Horror as Kirby'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit as Derek Lord'' *''Hawaii Five-O as Anton Hesse'' *''The Soup as Himself/Daryl Dixon'' *''Hawaii Five-O as Anton Hesse'' Trivia *Reedus appears in many music videos, notably Lady Gaga's "Judas". *Reedus smokes cigarettes in real life, but his character Daryl on The Walking Dead was never seen smoking a cigarette until Season 3 episode, "Arrow on the Doorpost". *Reedus was almost killed in a near-fatal car accident in 2005. The accident resulted in four screws of titanium being installed in his nose and his left eye socket. External link *AMC profile :*Season 1 interview with Brad Weiner, November 24th 2010 :*Season 2 interview with Eli Rosenberg, November 14th 2011 :*Reedus on finale aftershow announced by Cory Abbey, November 22, 2011 (the episode hasn't been added to The video site yet) Category:Cast Category:Guests Category:Main Cast Category:Voice Actors Category:TV Series Category:Survival Instinct